Sherly
Sherly Valentine (nicknamed: SkyDance) is a fictional supporting character in Canvas Ranger created by Indra Setiawan (Intelman). She is the younger sister of Andes, a member of Hero Division currently assigned in Support B Division. Sherly is an overachiever who loves to do dance and entertain people. She shares part of Andes's skill in gaming, having rhythm games as her favourite genre. Early Life Sherly was born in February 14th 1996 in Jakarta. Her parents are professional graphic designers. Sherly and Andes shares the same level of intelligence, proving their abilities to be able to achieve maximum score in tetris game. She also scored great in school along with Andes. History Although she also loves to play PC games, it is revealed that, unlike Andes, she did not develop a gaming habit. When their parents destroyed Andes' computer, she held them off and stated that if there was no Andes' PC, she wouldn't have played games--therefore, there wouldn't be the present her. Gladly, their parents understood and stopped their act. She then calmed the depressed Andes, cheered him up and told him not to give up. Achieving the first rank over and over again made her parents points their love more towards her. However this was also caused by Andes' consecutive academic failures, which later brought tons of guilty feelings inside Sherly after the same punishments were given everytime Andes failed in graduating to the next stage in education. Their parents seperated their rooms and school when Sherly entered junior high school in 2006, the same grade as Andes. Later in 2008, Andes decided to leave home when he admitted that he couldn't take that anymore. Sherly disagreed with their parents decision to let Andes go, but it was Andes who told her not to argue with their parents since she's the one who they loved and later stated that she should do what Andes couldn't do to their parents, which was to make them proud of their child. Feeling that she now had the obligation, she quitted gaming entirely and concentrating in studying science. In the middle of 2009, after graduating from junior high school, Sherly was participating in national science competition and got 15 million Rupiahs as the grand prize and a special academic acceleration from Cambridge University for the participant who's able to score perfect, as well as answering the difficult bonus questions correctly. Unsurprisingly, Sherly was able to complete them all, earning her both the grand prize and the special academic acceleration which made Sherly and her parents proud. But when she found out her parents decision about moving to England to support Sherly in her college day and taking contracts from England, by also leaving Andes behind, she fought with her parents, insisting them to bring Andes with them. However, her request was refused by their parents, yet still giving a last chance for Andes to come back, proving that Andes had not completely forgot about them. Tragically, unknown by them, something terrible happened to Andes. Sherly tried to call Andes every minutes but didn't manage to get through because Andes fell into comatose and his cellphone battery was out. In the end, the preparation of Sherly and his parents to leave Indonesia was done. Her parents concluded that Andes has forgot about them and told Sherly to delete Andes from her phone's contact in front of their eyes. Sherly cried out loud in the airport and in the whole flight, feeling guilty because she thought that this was all happened because she studied hard and won the academic acceleration in the competition. Upon arriving in Cambridge, Andes, who had regained consciousness called Sherly to ask what was going on. Sherly, felt guilty about this, could only apologize to Andes, which made him confused what to sorry about. Andes, despite of what happened, told Sherly that this had nothing to do with her so she wouldn't hold any guilt, and tell that she should not stop and continue to do what she believe because it was simply her way. Sherly then asked her last question of whether Andes hated her, which is a no for Andes. After that, their parents took her cellphone and bought her a new one that only provides local phone network, so Andes couldn't call her anymore. After some days, Sherly decided to move to a dormitory near the academy. At first, her parents completely disagreed, but after Sherly argued that they should trust her after everything she achieved so far, also about her relationship to Andes, they couldn't disagree and let Sherly go. Influenced by what Andes has said, she regained her interest in rhythm games as well as gaining a new interest about weather. Until then, she hasn't giving up hope in contacting Andes. Abilities Up until this point, there's little to none information about what Sherly's abilities are. However, in the recent event of F generation war between heroes and villains, her skills are finally revealed!! By activating her Dance Mat Canvas, she can turn her footsteps and dance movements into various abilities. Dance On In relative to her brother's ability name, she posseses similar ability to convert her beat dancing abilities and music into supporting move effects. The skill names are entitled from the song used while performing the skill move. There are limitations. Sherly can only use her skill as long as the song's duration, and after that, she cannot use the same skill twice in a row. So if she prematurely stops using Polyrhythm, then she cannot use Polyrhythm again unless she's using another skill. And there is a minimum skill duration of skill usage for 30 seconds so she cannot immediately switch back and forth to each skills, making her very vulnerable if she picked the wrong skill. While most of her skills are supporting type, she has several attacking and defensive abilities which will be explained in the following information : *'Polyrhythm :' An overall defensive move. Enhances Sherly's strength and speed by 500%, allowing her to imitate, follow, or mirror the enemy's physical attack pattern or movement rhythm. (cannot be used on magical attacks) *'Dangerous :' An overall supporting move. Increase all teammates attack by 25% within 25m radius. *'Panorama Future :' An overall supporting move. Allows Sherly to see about what's going to happen in the battlefield in the next 10 seconds, giving her the chance to analyze the battlefield and giving strategy review. *'Tak Ada Logika :' An overall supporting move. Decrease all opponents intelligence by 25% within 25m radius. *'DJ Euro Mix :' An overall attacking move. Enhances Sherly's strength and speed by 500%, also allows her to create a mini storm by performing a spinning move. *'Thriller :' An overall attacking move. Traps enemies around 25m radius to dance along Sherly. Best used against undead, granting 95% chance of undead type opponents to be entraped and dance along Sherly during the move. Other type of opponents will have a rare 5% chance of getting caught. *'Nyanyanyanya! :' Sherly's strongest defensive move. Enhances Sherly's defense and speed by 500%, performs Nyanyanyanya dance which have a 30% chance to annoy and attracts opponents, making it useful for decoying. Also have a rare 1% chance of the opponent hitting Sherly to turn into Sherly's side for 20 seconds due to the cuteness of the dance. *'Run The World (Girls) :' Sherly's strongest supporting move. Increase all affected female teammate's strength, movespeed, agility, rate of fire, and intelligence by 50%, also boosts morale by 25%. Teammate must be within around 50m of radius. *'OX1311 :' Sherly's strongest attacking move. Enhance Sherly's speed by 1000%, makes her extremely fast and hard to even get into sight. Her speed allows her to create friction that will set her feet ablaze, causing her kicks to deal burning damage to opponents. Interests Her interest to play rhythm games existed since she was young, mastering Dance Dance Revolution as she often got a draw as a result in competing her brother. In 2005, she grew interest to O2Jam, an online rhythm game played on PC. Under the nickname "SkyDance", she became one of the most feared characters among the top O2Jam players after completing Electro Fantasy SH Hard with HX8 speed (see trivia for more details) in perfect score and got accused of hacking, but later confirmed by the Game Master who happened to be playing in the same room. In 2007-2008, she played Audition Ayodance (Audition Online) under the same nickname, which also gained herself a notable reputation before she decided not to play anymore in mid 2008. After moving into Cambridge and regained her interest in rhythm games, she plays Guitar Heroes, Rock Band, and Audiosurf and also gained a relatively noticable reputation on YouTube. Appearance and Personality Her hair is brown colored and she has blue eyes because like Andes, she's not purely an Indonesian descendant. She loves to wear casual outfits, more like sporty outfits, but she also loves to wear camisole, and sometimes can be seen wearing summer dress. Although only seen in rare occasions, she wears chemise at home. Apparently, her appearance consists of a grey vest and a white shirt, with a short jeans. She can be seen carrying a yellow USB flash disk with a neck strap. Sherly is kind, honest, and extremely intelligent. But she can easily feels guilty over something, even though it's not actually her fault. This however is the influence from her past, involving Andes and her parents. She's also cherish and sporty. She loves to keep her physical appearance fit. Sherly is generally casual when communicating with others and is able to found herself fit in any type of activities or conversations due to her wide general knowledge. Due to her being graduated from education at such a young age, she tends to get nervous when someone asks about occupations since she don't plan on seeking any at the moment, but can be assumed that she's now helping Andes in managing her brother's game center. Personal Life and Occupation Aside of becoming a member of Hero Division in Canvas Ranger, Sherly currently have no occupation, but it can be said that she is helping her brother in managing GameQuarter along with Akane, Andes's girlfriend. Relations *Andes: Sherly's older brother, the person she loves the most in the family. *Daiya: Now a Hero 17th Division member. One of Sherly's best friend in Indonesia, she learned self-defense from her. Trivia *Her name is derived from a popular internet meme, the "Orly owl". Seperating her name into two parts will result in "She rly" (she really) *She has a crossgendered form, named Sherlock. But is yet to be depicted *In O2Jam, Electro Fantasy SH Hard with HX8 speed was near impossible to beat at that time without possible hacking or cheating, gameplay example taken at HX3 speed and using autoplay can be seen at this clickable video link Category:Supporting Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hero Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Team F